


The Quest for Claiming a Guardian

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Asex!Medivh, Asexual Character, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gentleness, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Llane Low-key Ships It, M/M, Protective Anduin Lothar, So Is Anduin, The Author Is Clearly Obsessed With Medivh's Hair, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: On the night after Llane's birthday party, Anduin and Medivh finally realize that perhaps they do belong to each other, and even though Anduin can't claim the Guardian's body, he can claim his love.
Relationships: Anduin Lothar/Medivh
Series: Warcraft One Shots & Short Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2141130
Kudos: 7





	The Quest for Claiming a Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Reading 'The Last Guardian' simply fucking broke me. So this story was written for comfort, to heal my poor soul a bit, therefore it's pure, shameless and admittedly self-indulgent fluff. You have been warned.

"Hey... come here already" Anduin called, and Medivh looked up at him.

Sitting on the wide windowsill with his knees hugged to his chest, he looked a bit like the raven he could shapeshift into at will, especially in the moonlight pouring inside through the huge window. From his comfy, warm spot in the bed, Anduin could only see the mage's silhouette and the faint glow of his eyes as he instinctively reached for his magic when jerked out of his thoughts.

They were in the royal palace, sharing a room as usual, and it was the middle of the night, around three a.m. if Anduin's inner clock was working right. It was Llane's birthday party last day, and neither Anduin nor Medivh felt like going home at midnight, when it was finally over. So the king just told them to find their usual room and make themselves at home. Over the years, it became a custom for some reason that when Anduin and Medivh were in the palace at the same time, they shared one big room, and both of them seemed perfectly content with that arrangement.

"Isn't it a bit cold?" Anduin tried a different kind of approach when Medivh didn't answer. "You're barefoot and all... I don't want you to catch something nasty."

After a few moments of hesitation, Medivh hopped down to the ground and walked to the bed. His bare feet made a barely audible, lovely slipping sound on the floor, and Anduin couldn't hold back a smile. When Medivh dropped on the bed next to him, sitting on the blanket cross-legged, the warrior sat up to face him.

"Happy now?" Medivh asked with a half-smile.

"Well, it's definitely an improvement" Anduin nodded, using the spare blanket in the end of the bed to wrap it around the mage carefully.

Medivh instinctively snuggled deeper into it, pulling it tighter around himself; so he was in fact cold. Anduin wasn't surprised. It was wintertime, and despite the palace and its rooms being more or less well heated, sitting for hours in the window in nothing else than a pyjama bottom and a shirt did seem like a bad idea.

"Are you okay? You look a bit... sad" he muttered, tucking a long, silky brown lock behind the mage's ear.

"Yeah, just tired, I guess... It was a pretty long day" Medivh answered, and Anduin could've sworn he blushed, however, it wasn't easy to tell in the moonlit room.

The fact that he didn't refuse the touch was a telltale sign, though. Medivh wasn't a person who was at ease with physical contact in general, and he was very ambivalent about it. With his friends Anduin and Llane he was mostly fine with hugs and other forms of affection, sometimes he even craved it, being a clingy lovebug, but he'd have burnt a stranger to crisps before letting them touch him. He even rejected his friends every now and then, when he was in a bad mood or otherwise in distress, like when he was sick and feverish and everything irritated him.

Anduin smiled slightly when Medivh leaned into his touch, thus telling him that his advance was well received. His hand slid down a bit on Medivh's neck, only to sneak into the warm, silky mess of his hair on his nape. Medivh sighed contently as Anduin began stroking him gently, his fingers brushing his ear sometimes. It was intimate and pleasant and just felt oh-so-good, and Medivh realized he wanted more; not _too much_ more, but he could definitely use more of this gentleness right now. So he tossed aside the blanket he was hiding in and moved closer to Anduin, so close that their faces were only a few inches apart. His hands found the collar of the warrior's sleeping shirt and grabbed it lightly.

"What's on your mind, little raven?" Anduin asked, now holding Medivh's face in both hands; the mage's short beard tickled his palms gently.

He knew lust and desire when he saw it, but these weren't in Medivh's eyes as he looked at him, neither his body language communicated them; still, the Guardian was in his arms, so close it would've been a clear invitation from any woman. But Medivh didn't want sex, of that Anduin was sure.

Medivh struggled to find a way to explain what he needed, nervously creasing Anduin's shirt between his fingers.

"Okay, then... You like this, right?" Anduin asked when no answer came, burying one of his hands into Medivh's hair and massaging his nape gently; there was a slightly possessive undertone in that particular action, but the mage didn't seem to notice. Or if he did, he didn't care.

Anduin felt Medivh shudder then relax, leaning against his chest; so he did like his touch. Perhaps that was what he needed: just his touch, without lust or desire. Medivh just wanted to be petted, and he could definitely give him that.

"I think I've figured out what's this about..." Anduin murmured, running his fingers through Medivh's long, silky strands while his other hand slid down on his side and stopped on his hip. "It's okay, you have nothing to fear" he added quickly when the mage let out a startled gasp. "I won't do anything you don't want me to. But to be honest, I do wonder what makes you happy and content."

"Well, that's a great start..." Medivh muttered when Anduin buried his hands again into his hair, not being able to get enough of that thick, silky mess.

"You have beautiful hair" the warrior smiled with open admiration, and if he could've, Medivh would've purred in satisfaction as Anduins's fingers caressed his ears and neck gently.

He sighed with contentment so complete he rarely felt and closed his eyes as Anduin pulled him closer until their foreheads touched. Medivh smiled, feeling perfectly safe in his friend's arms as Anduin's fingers explored his face, stroking along his jaw line so lightly he barely felt it.

 _I wouldn't mind doing this for all eternity..._ , Medivh thought, instinctively wrapping his arms around Anduin's neck when the other pulled back a little.

"Look at me" he asked, and Medivh obeyed, glancing up, curious what Anduin wanted. "You know I wouldn't harm you, ever, right?"

"Of course" the mage answered, confused; why did Anduin need to state this?

Then in the next minute, he understood. The warrior grabbed his shoulders gently then leaned closer and kissed him; and perhaps without that statement, Medivh's first, completely instinctive reaction would've been a lightning bolt. He was still surprised, though, but the feeling of Anduin's lips on his own wasn't an unpleasant one. It picked his interest, and he tentatively kissed back, much to the other's apparent happiness; Medivh felt Anduin smiling into their kiss.

Still, despite even the kiss being taken positively, Anduin couldn't feel lust or sexual desire in Medivh, not even sparks of it. Perhaps it was true he assumed all along: Medivh was simply not interested in sex. He liked cuddling, he liked being petted, and according to their current activity, he didn't have any problem with kissing, either, but it was nothing more to him than petting was to a cat. It felt good, it was pleasant, but not in an erotic way.

When they eventually pulled apart, there were still no signs of Medivh wanting to venture any further down on that path, but something else was there in his eyes: clear, unhidden affection, perhaps even love. It gave Anduin the courage to take a step he wanted to take from the moment he touched the mage for the first time this night.

"I know you can't give everything that usually is a part of a relationship, and I respect and accept that. Still, I'd love to be yours if you'd allow me" he whispered, waiting for Medivh's answer nervously.

Medivh just stared at him in stunned silence for a while, however, the fact that he was still in his arms, hugging his neck and playing with his hair absentmindedly, gave Anduin a certain sense of hope.

"I would" Medivh said eventually, and a happy smile spread on his face.

Anduin grinned back and kissed the mage again, this time claiming him as his own; and Medivh let him, and it meant the world.


End file.
